1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a nozzle assembly for increasing availability of drink flavors dispensed therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage dispensers dispense a beverage flavored syrup mixed with either plain water to form a drink, such as punch, or carbonated water to form a carbonated drink, such as cola. Typically, these beverage fluids are each drawn from a respective beverage fluid source by a pump. Each beverage fluid is carried by a separate beverage fluid line from a beverage fluid source to a dispensing nozzle. Beverage fluids are then combined by the dispensing nozzle to form a desired drink.
Beverage dispensers often feature a variety of drink flavors whereby each flavor requires a different beverage flavored syrup to form a desired drink. Therefore, to increase the variety of drink flavors, a separate beverage fluid line is required for every new flavor added to deliver such beverage flavored syrup to the dispensing nozzle. Unfortunately, due to space constraints, dispensing nozzles can only accommodate a limited number of beverage fluid lines, thus, compromising drink flavor availability.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a beverage dispenser nozzle assembly whereby a single dispensing nozzle unit from the nozzle assembly can accommodate a large number of beverage fluid lines to enhance the availability of drink flavors dispensed therefrom.